South Park : Future Travelers? What?
by audreytackett
Summary: Cartman! Did you just send the group to the future? Read on as Audrey and the gang go on futuristic adventures, meet their older selves, and get put into the same grade as their kids.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : So. I've been wanting to do this so long since I started story writing.

FUTURE SOUTH PARK!

That's right. We're time traveling!

In this fic, there are so many OC' s, you might get overwhelmed.

Audrey: I already am!

Good for you!

I don't own South Park. Or any musical talents I may or may not use. Just my OC' s. Keep this in mind. I forget to put this in stories all the time.

XXXXXXXXXX

Let me tell you the tale of my futuristic experience. Thanks to Cartman.

It was just a normal classroom day. I was discussing some random things with my 16 year old group of friends. And Cartman.

He suddenly ran up to the front of the room. "I've made a time machine!" He screamed, pulling out a silver painted toaster.

"That's a toaster, fata*s!" Kyle yelled. He had curly red hair. It used to be an afro , but it flattened down to tame curls. He has bright green eyes. He still wears a green ushanka. All the other boys still wear their hats, if they had one.

"Shut up, Jew."

Ah, rivalries. Cartman started pressing random buttons on the toaster. It made some weird noise, then popped out toast.

"Pffft. It's just toast." I say. What could go wrong about a piece of toast?

Then, the toast turns into a vortex, and sucks everyone but Mr. Garrison.

The last thing I hear and see before I black out, is screaming and Craig and Kyle clutching my hands for dear life.

XXXXXXXXXX

I wake up in a lake. Wait...I can't breathe under water!

I swim up, but there's ice on the surface. I use all my strength to break a hole in the ice. I get up and gulp air like there's no tomorrow. Which there almost wasn't.

Then, I feel a hand on my back. I look up to see Kyle. "Need a hand?"

"Definitely."

He helps me up, and it was like I was never under water. I look around. Everyone is safe, because their right in front of me.

"Cartman!" I round on him. "Where are we?!"

"The future, I guess."

No. I'm not in the future, Cartman isn't smart enough to pull that off...

A couple walks by. I ask them,"Excuse me, what year is it?"

"2034."

I panic.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N 2 : Well, there you go. First chapter. Review if you want. I'm going g to update as much as possible. Warning, multiple pairings, some with OC' s.

Take Care! ~Audrey 


	2. School? Kids? Booing? UGH!

A/N : I'm writing the second chapter already. I'm really excited for this one!

Enjoy! I only own my OC' s. And there are a lot of them!

XXXXXXXXXX

"Alright! We need to enroll in school!"

"Boo, boo Wendy Testaburger, b-"

SMACK

"Ow!"

I announce, "Wendy's right."

Everybody agrees.

So, we head off to the nearest school, which happens to be a high school.

"STOP! You need your wrist band."

My group is stumped. Luckily, I took theater.

"We're exchange students. From Canada."

"Ok. Come on."

We are taken to a high school room. A platinum blonde smiles at us with her pale pink lips. She's pretty. I think I see Kenny drool. Oh, Kenny.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Georgia. Say hi class."

"Hi."

"Introduce yourselves, New students."

I think everybody decided to make up their own names. I was probably going to use my original name.

"I'm Eric Coon." Cartman directed to the classroom.

"Kamron Mccain." Kenny.

Tweek, I can tell, panicked. So he blurted out a random name. " Richard Twain. GAH! "

"Craig Tucker." Craig used his real name, I guess.

"Carly Rae Jepson." Wendy.

"Rihanna... Sparks." BeBe.

"Leo Pard. " Butters.

"Jackie Robinson." Token.

" Clyde Donovan." I guess Clyde wanted to use his name, cause he doesn't want to stop being awesome. As if.

"Kyle Broflovski." Stuck with his real name.

"Stanley Marsh. But call me Stan."

It was my turn." Audrey Faith." Everyone exploded into chit chat. I guess I was still a rising star.

"Ok, class introduce yourselves."

"Lilly Cartman." That sounded familiar. She had long, brown curly hair and was chewing on gum.

"GAH! Taylor Tucker!" She had black, frizzy hair with coffee colored eyes.

"Christie Tucker." Long, straight, blonde hair, with greenish-blue eyes. Piercing . Monotonous voice. Wait a minute...

"Belle Tweak." Blonde, straight hair. Emerald eyes. Yep, definitely a pattern here...

"Valentine Black." Dark skinned, black hair, chocolate brown eyes. I think I'm catching on to something here...

"Ronald Donavan." Brown hair. Blue eyes. Winks at me. I roll my eyes.

"Margarita Stoch." Platinum blonde, long hair, with grayish blue eyes.

"Kendall McKormick." Strawberry blonde, slightly curly hair, with pink eyes. Must be contacts or something. They sure look cool!

"Charlene Marsh." Shoulder length ,black hair, soft purplish-blue eyes.

"Randall Marsh." They were twins, except he had plain blue eyes. And shorter hair, since he was male. Duh.

"Andrew Broflovski." Brownish red hair, wore a turquoise and dark yellow poof ball hat. Bright green eyes. Ok, that confirms my suspicions.

"Faith Broflovski." Voice that sounds sorta like mine only mine is an octave higher. Red, slightly wavy hair. Grayish green eyes. Wears a purple, slightly sequined ushanka.

I didn't pay attention to the rest of the names. I was trying to get this through my head.

These were our children.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N 2 : I'll try to get out two chapters a day, if not more. :)

This was almost all of the OC' s. There's a lot!

Audrey : I think I'm going to explode!

Good for you!

Let me give you the pairings:

Audrey x Kyle

Stan x Wendy

Cartman x OC

Tweek x OC

Craig x OC

Kenny x BeBe

Butters x Mystery Character ( not an OC )

Clyde x Lola

Token x Nicole

And that's that. Try to guess who the mystery person Butters is paired with is. It's pretty hard if you didn't watch a certain episode. I made her real. That was a hint.

Bye! ~Audrey :3 


	3. Random Chapter That Doesn't Have A Focus

A/N : I'm starting at like 7:13 to bring you guys this. If you even read it.

Audrey : Can I explode now?

Not yet! :)

I only own my OC' s.

Which there are a lot.

Enjoy! B)

XXXXXXXXXX

Don't. Panic. Do. Not. Panic.

It's no big deal that your in the same grade as your kids.

20 YEARS FROM NOW!

... I'm a huge panicker.

"So class, these are your new students! Enjoy their company!"

"As if." Lilly rolls her eyes.

You know what? I don't want no Cartmans raining on my panic attack.

"I heard that." I mumble. I see her glare out of the corner of my eye. I also see that Christie girl flip her off. Huh. Cool, I guess?

"Ok class now that that's settled..."

She goes on about multiplication tables of 125. I really couldn't care less. I already know it. So, my eyes and ears wonder around the class room. I study some teens more carefully. That Faith Broflovski, she's pretty in style. Or, I think. This is the future. Style' s change. She wears the purple slightly sequined ushanka, with a turquoise jacket, and white leggings. I have the feeling the scenery and technology has only changed.

Lilly Cartman is wearing a pink, glittery jacket with baby blue leggings. She's also wearing dark pink eye shadow, and too much mascara. Ugh, she's probably one of those ' popular girl ' stereotypes. He hair is also that really curly kind, like the ones that look like Slinkies.

That's all I have time to look at, because the bell rings. "LUNCH!" screams Lilly. We all file out of the room. I get with Craig. Kyle, Wendy, and Stan decide to join us in the hallway.

When we get to lunch, we spot a huge table with our kids at it. I drag our little group over there.

"Can we sit here?" I ask.

"Sure!" The moment she says this, Kendall is hit with a spoon to the eye, and immeadiently dies!

"Oh my gosh! They killed Kendall!" Charlene yells.

"You evil people!" I yell, and Faith shouts, "Hey!"

"What?"

"That was my line!"

"Sorry!"

Kendall reappears on top of Ronald. She gets shoved off. "Get off."

I go ahead and sit down, dragging my small amount of friends with me.

I look around. All of our kids are here.

"So. What do you guys think of our little mountain town?" Someone asks.

"Ok." We all chorus.

We continue chatting for a while, but then something unexpected happens.

The cafeteria wall closest to us explodes, knocking everyone away from the table.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N 2 : Well, that's the end of this chapter. If it was short, deal with it. You'll get another one today. Hopefully. Maybe 2 more today.

So, I got reviews! So, I'm starting.g something called...

REVIEW ANSWERS!

So here it is :

Guest : Thanks for the compliment! ;)

Ip55925 : I've got something along the lines of that... *smiles suspiciously*

I'm gonna take a guess that this is a guest:

No hate : Ok, I see why you feel that way. Sometimes things like this happen, which you already know. I'm not trying to copy things. This just probably got put up around the time of that story. I realize that this might sound like I'm the biggest idiot in the world. It's either that, or you think that I'm interpreting your review wrong. I'm not. I know you're just telling me.

Man, that didn't make sense. I'm bad at this.

Have fun with your respective lives!

~Audrey ;)  



	4. The Government Always Ruins Everything!

A/N : Here's chapter two for today! Remember: I will try to post two a day. If not, then one. If not, then I give you permission to yell at me.

This is one of the only times I will let you yell at me. Enjoy it while you can. But only on this story. Unless I say so for others.

Audrey : I can't take it anymore!

After this chapter. I promise. Then you can explode.

Enjoy!

I don't own South Park. Or any musical talents that I may or may not use. Just my OC' s. And there are a lot of them!

XXXXXXXXXX

"You can't hide from us forever! We got you now!"

What.

"I don't see her in sector C3!"

WHAT.

"She's right under our noses! I can smell her gingerness!"

WHAT!

"What is going on?" I ask Kyle. He shrugs.

This must be a crisis. I can tell everybody else from 2014 thinks so too. It's because they all look at me.

"Why do you guys always look at me?!"

"Because your good in a cri- GAH -sis! OH J*SUS! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

I look at Tweek' s hands. He lost his coffee thermos in the explosion. Darn it, now he's gonna be all over the place!

I look around the table my people are behind. It's a mess. There's rubble from the wall, the lights fell from the ceiling, and food was everywhere. I look around to see if our kids are ok. Belle is on the floor, slowly rubbing her head as she gets up. Taylor is freaking out because Christie was knocked out. Ronald is huddling next to Valentine, scared out of his mind. Charlene is slapping Randall to try and wake him up. Andrew is sitting there, rocking back and forth with Margarita trying to calm him down. And Kendall is on the floor dead. With a still-running chain saw through her head. But I don't see Faith.

"JUST LET ME LIVE MY LIFE!"

I think I found her.

I look to my right. Faith is there, with a scar down her arm. Not a long one. A medium sized one. She looks furious, staring down a government agent. Wait... this sounds familiar...

-FLASHBACK-

Audrey is about to go up the steps to the dark Lord, aka Clyde, ready to defeat hum and bring an end to this game once and for all. The grand wizard, aka Cartman, pushes her forward, so she can fulfill the prophecy.

She steps up into the lair. She looks around. She fails to recognize the large coffin in the right corner, with a clear tube running from a hole in the coffin to a gallon of 'Taco Bell Green Sauce', which Audrey knew as Nazi Zombie Goo. Clyde was on a cardboard throne, colored with gold and red. He was wearing a crown of darkness, which was actually a purple cardboard crown with white cardboard skulls on it. He was wearing a purple robe, with black shoes. He smirked at Audrey.

"You won't defeat me!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Several minutes later, after fighting a Nazi Zombie the other kids called chef, Clyde was kicked off the roof, with the Stick of Truth safely back in the hands of the humans and elves. Audrey had gotten a nasty scar from the battle, but she was glad it was over. Just as the little group was about to leave with the Stick, government helicopters came and surrounded the Fortress of Darkness.

"What the f*cking H*'LL?" Cartman screamed. "We were just about to turn the Stick back to its original place!" He turned whiny.

Then, the Big Bad Government Boss was next to them, telling them a story about how they were looking for Audrey. That's when Audrey snapped.

"OK, THAT IS IT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU GOVERNMENT PEOPLE RUINING MY LIFE! IF YOU WILL PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, SO I CAN LIVE A NORMAL LIFE?! YOU RUINED EVERYBODY'S LIVES, JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE LOOKING FOR SOME KID THAT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER IN THE WORLD! NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU! NOBODY WOULD EVEN CARE IF YOU WENT AND JUMPED OFF A CLIFF, INTO A SPIKE PIT, WITH TEN THOUSAND POISONOUS RATTLESNAKES, AND WORLD WAR TWO GOING ON AND YOU GOT YOUR HEAD CHOPPED OFF BY A STILL RUNNING CHAIN SAW, GOT RUST IN YOUR VEINS, AND SLOWLY, BUT PAINFULLY, BLED OUT AND PASSED ON TO SATAN! JUST LET ME LIVE MY LIFE!"

Everybody just stared at her in silence. The Big Bad Government Boss never new something so loud could come out of a thing so small. She was only 4' 8", after all.

So there Audrey stood, furiously glaring at the Big Bad Government Boss. With a large, bloody, nasty scar down her arm.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

I snap out of flashback world, just in time to see a the government agent pull out a gun. And put it to someone's head. When I see who it is, I scream bloody murder.

The person was Craig.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N 2 : Ooooooh! Suspense!

I'm starting another thing, where I list the views my story has. So here is:

View Count: 111

Woohoo!

Audrey : (explodes)

There you go! Now you can live happily ever after.

Enjoy the rest of your living time!

~Audrey c: 


	5. The Short Chapter

A/N : I'm bringing you chapter 5!

No input from Audrey... I think she went on vacation.

Enjoy!

I only own my OC' s.

XXXXXXXXXX

Everybody looks at me. My eye twitches.

"Uh oh." Clyde says.

Lilly slips over to us. WHERE WAS SHE THIS WHOLE TIME?

"What do oh mean uh oh? Is she the number one feared person ever? I don't think so! That's me!"

"She might as well be! When her eye twitches like that, it means she's really pissed off!"

Lilly looked shocked and angry at the same time.

I angrily stare at the government agent. He ruins EVERYTHING! He ruined my childhood, and my guitar! I had to find a new one!

"Come a step closer ma'am, and he's dead."

And panic is a welcomed friend.

Craig sends me some sort of signal that tells me he has a plan. Faith just looks at me, like I'm crazy or something. She's the one who yelled at him in the first place!

Craig suddenly falls limp. I scream.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N : CALM DOWN! I promise I didn't just kill off Craig. He's important to the story.

I know, short chapter, the "You can do better" speech, blah blah blah.

Review Count: 244

Have fun! Power to girls for Mo'ne Davis! Good luck!

~ Audrey ;3 


	6. Al Gore Is Stupid

A/N : I got a review saying to try to make the chapters longer, so I will try!

Audrey: I need to explode again!

Wait a couple more chapters!

Enjoy!

I only own my OC' s.

XXXXXXXXXX

That's.

The.

Final.

STRAW!

"YOU. DON'T. MESS. WITH. THE. TWIN. COUSINS. OF. SOUTH PARK!"

I charge at him. He drops Craig, which infuriates me even more, and runs away. I tackle him to the ground with a drop kick to the knees, then punch the living crap out of him! Serves him right! He killed Crai...

Is Craig getting up?

I make sure the guy is knocked out cold, then I stand up, and run over to Craig.

I hug and squeeze the crap out of him! He wasn't dead! It's a miracle!

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" I cry. Literally, there's 5 gallons per minute. I ruined his shirt. Oops!

"I was faking."

I pull away, look at him, and smile. "When did you get so good at acting?"

Then, Lilly comes up in my face. I just now notice that she's not fat. I'm not good at details apparently. "Touching moment. But I'm sorta wanting to watch that daughter of a Jew get viciously murdered."

What!

I spin around. Faith is about to get stomped on. And with cleats that have spikes on them.

...Why do those even exist?!

Thinking on instinct, which you have to do when you live in South Park, I run up to the guy and push him to the ground. I just sit on him and punch him to death. I can feel all eyes on me, but I don't care. I HATE the government!

When I'm done, he's got two broken arms, six broken toes and fingers, a broken leg, and a broken, bloody nose. Wow. I didn't know I hated the government THAT much.

I turn around. I was right. All eyes are on me. Then, someone starts clapping, I look for the source. It's not until I turn around that I find the most stupidest person ever in the whole entire world.

Al. Flippin. Gore.

UGH!

XXXXXXXXXX

"You can't keep me from destroying all the manbearpig non-believers!"

Seriously? Al Gore sent these people to kill Faith?

"If we don't stop him, he will take over the universe!"

This, kids, is the reason why Al Gore is a flippin moron.

"We must recruit everyone! Manbearpig is some where in this building!  
And he, or should I say she, is that little girl!" He points to Faith." This child is manbearpig spawn! I'm super serial!"

...Just... no. No.

Why does Al Gore have to be such an idiot?

It's not MY fault someone wants attention!" Faith yells at him. "Manbearpig is a made up person who this, this... There are no words for what you are, sir. This man made manbearpig up! And I'm the only one who cares enough to yell at him!" Well, she definitely got a lot of Kyle. I wonder who he got married to?

"Even if you aren't Manbearpig, your mother is Manbearpig!"

"MY MOTHER IS NOT SOME MADE UP CHARACTER!"

Now I really want to know who her mother is!

Everybody just looks at them. I'm thinking I should step in.

"Your not the only one."

Now everybody looks at me.

"Manbearpig is just some made up animal that this crazy attention hog made up for publicity. Manbearpig is also a really stupid name, and you should feel bad, Mr. Al Gore. You should just go crawl back into the storage shed you live in and cry yourself into an endless sleep. And never. Come. Near. ANY. Of. These. People. Again. Got me?"

...How did I manage to stay calm through all that?

Oh. Wait.

I found the anger.

I quickly tackle him and start punching him. Then, when I'm done with that, I kick him in the genitals. Hard. So hard, I can HEAR everybody cringe.

He starts slipping away from us with one hand. Oh! Almost forgot!

I go up and crush his hand under my sneakers.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N 2 : I hope that chapter was long enough!

So, I've made a couple of modifications to my stuff.

View Count : 371

The following names are now unknown for pairings:

Tweek

Craig

Clyde

Guess what?

You get to decide!

If you would like to have an OC paired with one of the above, then you need to send a review using my OC format:

Name

Description (hair color, hair length, eye color, skin color, etc.)

Nationality (Jewish, Christian, etc.)

Special Things (Disorders, doesn't swear, etc.)

Relations (Cousins, aunts, third uncle twice removed, adoptive sibling, etc.)

If you want to add anything to this format, add it!

Toodles!

~Audrey (Meow!) 


	7. Another Chapter Without A Focus

A/N : Ok, so, here is chapter 7. I got a review that gave me a wife for somebody, and I'm not telling who! All they need to know is that they got the part!

(Confetti!)

So, I will try to make this pretty long, because it's sorta about the mall, and hotels, and other things I think of that go along with this!

So, enjoy!

I don't own South Park at any musical talents I use. They go to their respective owners. Plus, the OC' s I except belong to their owners. I only own MY OC' s. There are a lot.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Al Gore is carried away by the ambulance, I can feel all eyes on me.

It's Ronald that speaks first. "Woah. I like me some feisty women!"

Well, you know what they say. Like father, like son!

He gets smacked by Lilly and flipped off by Christie. "Ow! SON OF A B*TCH!"

"Shut up, Donovan, we all know you're gay!"

"Shut up, anorexia addict!" Andrew yells. I'm surprised Faith hasn't said anything yet.

Then, the teacher ushers us out. Everybody speeds off to their houses, except Faith. She beckons to me.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up later. Find us a hotel." I whisper the last part to Kyle. He nods.

I walk over to Faith. "Hey, um, thanks for saving me... it was really nice of you. Usually when I'm in trouble, Andrew saves me, but today... He wasn't there. So... thanks."

"It's no problem!"

She announces," I'm gonna go now, bye!" And quickly runs off.

I quickly walk to a pile of rubble. Huh, thought I saw something. Oh well!

I start walking in a random direction, pulling out my phone in the process.

Audrey: You find a hotel yet?

Kyle: Actually, we found a house that the people let us live in.

Audrey: what's the address?

Kyle: 123 Seven Sycamore Street.

Audrey: K. Be there in 5.

I return my phone back to my pocket, and head off in a random direction.

"CHRISTIE! GAH! HELP-GAH-ME! J*SUS, I'M GONNA DIE!" The sound of metal clanging echoes in a nearby alley way. That voice sounds familiar...

OH! I know! It's Taylor! NO! I CAN'T LET ONE OF CRAIG'S CHILDREN DIE!

I quickly pull my hood up and put my shades on, then run into the alley way. I see that Taylor is hopping away from a hooded figure that has a question mark on his hea...

Mysterion?

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N 2: That's the end of chapter 7! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I didn't have time! But here's your chapter, with bonus suspense!

I'm also sorry that this is a short chapter. Things like this happen when you try to write a chapter on the way to school!

Review Count: 500 something!

See ya later alligators!

~Audrey :D 


	8. Yet Again No Focus

A/N : Here is the next chapter. I'm bad at updating. And apparently, you guys are polite, because you haven't yelled at me! Yay!

Craig is not open anymore. I now own another OC that has not been introduced yet.

So that leaves Clyde! Come on people, let's get some reviews!

Enjoy!

Don't own anything except my OC' s.

XXXXXXXXXX

I press myself up against the wall. What is Kenny doing?

Wait.

That's taller than the Kenny I know...

I stifle a gasp. This is adult Kenny!

"What do you know about the new kids?"

"GAH! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING MAN!"

Kenny pushes her down, and begins to walk away. Not on my watch!

I spring out of the alley, checking my shades and hood are still on, then jump on Kenny. He cries out, startled.

"You can't hurt my new friends!"

He tries to push me off, but I cling to him. I punch him in the face. Then I kick his shin. He falls down, unconscious.

I quickly run over to a frightened Taylor, pulling off my shades and hood, letting my hair fly out. I hear footsteps behind me, then I see Christie in front of me. I take a pocket knife from my pocket (don't ask) and cut her loose.

"Are you OK?"

"Y-GAH-eah."

Christie hugs her tight, losing her stoic expression.

I ask if they're gonna get home safely, and when they say, "Yes, leave." I'm outta there.

I quickly find the address, then knock on the door. It's got one of those buzzer thingies. Of course, I don't see it until it's too late, so I jump when it comes on saying, "Are you Audrey Faith?"

"Yes..."

The door swings open.

When I walk in, it's just a normal house. Purple paint on the inside.

...And a very familiar face on the couch.

It's Kyle Broflovski.

The adult.

XXXXXXXXXX

You know, I'm surprised some of us didn't become our parents.

I've been sitting here for a while, chatting with Adult Kyle. He's got a pretty interesting life. He's an actor with his wife occasionally. But his main job is working at an office. He's got two kids my age (obviously) and he keeps in touch with Adult Stan, who he referred to as 'his best friend'.

Then, Faith comes down.

"Oh! You're from school, right?"

I nod.

"Well, your buddies at in the separate guest rooms. The girls plus some boys are in the left one from my room. My room has the art wall on it."

"Ok."

I head upstairs. I go into the room, and see Wendy, BeBe, Butters, and surprisingly Clyde.

"Oh! AUDREY! How are you! Come in! Let's plait your hair!" Wendy says, pretty excitedly.

I go and sit down on the bed, thinking she Wendy puts my hair into millions of braids. Ok, we are in the year 2034. We have kids. Faith Broflovski has a mother who isn't friends with Al Gore. And now, I have to live at the Adult Broflovski household. With my friends.

And Cartman.

...Screw life.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N 2 : Here's another chapter. Not long I know, but I have to get it out sooner or later!

View Count: 800 something!

Toodles!

~Audrey 8D


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:

...

...

...  
...

You know, hate comments are not not appreciated.

XXXXXXXXXX

Apparently I fell asleep.

And by the looks of it, Wendy and the others fell asleep too, because I only have half of my hair braided. I look at my watch. It's 1:00.

In the morning.

I yawn. Man, my life is weird!

I go out the door and down the stairs. I quickly find a jacket, then go outside.

I definitely need a walk.

I walk down the street. In the process, I take out my braids. I don't even have a mirror, but I'm sure I look crazy, why with half my hair being straight and the other half being curly.

I pass people. The people mean nothing. This is the future after all!

I didn't notice I was looking down until I looked up. I suddenly knew where I wanted to go.

Once I get to Starks Pond, I take out my pocket knife.

I'm not even going to tell you about what I did. I'm...

Let's just skip to when I wake up on the park bench.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Audrey? Audrey? Where are you?"

"See fellas, I told you she went missing because she's probably overwhelmed!"

"Butters, shut the f*ck up."

"Hey guys, I think Craig's having a nervous breakdown over here!"

"He'll be fine, Jew!"

"Don't beriddle my people, fata*s!"

"I'll do what I f*cking want! Respect mah authoritay!"

I groan. Why didn't I expect a full search party at probably 7:00 in the morning?!

"Guys, I think I found her!"

"Hooray for Stan!"

"SHUT THE F*CK UP BUTTERS!"

I sit up. "Really?! A full search party at..." I look at my watch,"6:30 in the morning?!"

They stare at me blankly. "Yes."

I facepalm. "You could've just waited until I came back?"

"No."

Stupid people!

I , then immeadiently feel a stinging pain in my leg. I wince slightly, but I'm thinking nobody noticed.

"WHAT'S WRONG!? ARE YOU HURT BADLY? COME ON GUYS, WE HAVE TO GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL! QUICK, HURRY!"

...Or not.

"Craig, I'm fine! I just... forget it."

I walk off. I can hear about a million footsteps behind me.

...Stupid Craig!

I spin around. "Guys, I'm fine! Stop following me!"

"But you winced, we need to know what's wrong!"

"No you don't Craig."

"But we need to!"

"No you don't Kyle."

"But we need to so we can help!"

"No you don't Stan."

"Seriously, we need to kn-"

Something comes over me. I spin around, and yell,"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Then, the whole rescue group flies backward. All the people are staring at me. I step back in shock.

What have I done?

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N 2 : So...

I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a while.

Maybe we could get some reviews for a wife for Clyde?

Bye. Enjoy your life before hate comments ruin it.

-Audrey


	10. The Broflovski Heritage ( IM BACK!)

A/N : Ok, so apparently I 'stole' Cartman traveling back in time with a toaster from another story.

I DIDN'T KNOW, ALRIGHT!?

So, I got a review for a wife for Clyde, and I'm going to accept it.

And, I'm also going to clear up the suspense from the last chapter in my Halloween update on my other story, so go read it.

The characters just automatically accept what happened.

And, I want that hater to know that the kids are teens, not... you know, kids, so they can do whatever they want! You can't tell the future, can you? No, you can't, and you shouldn't judge my story! So, deal with it!

This story is for people to enjoy, not to hate on! So you should go and hate somewhere else!

Actually, don't hate on anything else. Seriously, hating isn't nice!

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sorry guys! Ugh, I'm so stupid..."

"What! You're not stupid! Don't call yourself that!"

"But I am!"

Kenny comes up and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Dude, you're not stupid. Accidents happen. We know you didn't mean to, and we forgive you for it. And we're also sorry for pushing you to tell us why you're hurt. And we won't bother you about it anymore, right," he pauses, "Craig?"

"Fine."

I smile. "Thanks Ken, that means a lot."

"We should go back to Faith' s house." Stan says, and we all walk back.

When we get there, I stay behind. I look at the drive way. There's a new car.

"You coming Audrey?" I hear Faith call. I look to the door. Faith and all my friends are staring at me. I come in, and to my surprise, we're all looking at each other, being nice, and Faith pats the seat next to her. She has some sort of book in her lap. I go and sit down.

"So, we, you know, the girls, have decided to show you our family heritage, so you can get an idea of what we're like! We, and this time I mean everybody else, decided to show mine and Andrew's first. He'll be down in a minute."

Speaking of the child, he bounds down the stairs and jumps onto the couch. "I'm ready!" He shouts.

Faith opens the book. "Ok, so this is my dad. He has red hair, as you've seen before, and green eyes."

Kyle turns pale, and I stifle a giggle. I don't know how he's just now realizing this!

"Like me!"

"Yeah Andrew, she gets it. Anyways, he hung out a lot with this guy," she points to a picture of Stan and Kyle when they were kids, "and these two too." She points to a picture of Kenny and Cartman. "Their children are my best friends."

"And mine too! My friend Lilly, she gave me my hat!" He points to the blue and yellow hat. "Her dad gave it to her, but she didn't want it, so she gave it to me for 40 bucks!"

"Ok Andrew!" She goes back to the book. "Then, one day, they got huge fight about which was better, the PS4, or the XBox, but those are old now. Then, this started." She points out a picture of the boys dressed like...the Stick of Truth! Only with Kyle in a different head band.

"So that's how that started..." I mumbled.

"You say something?" Faith asks me. I shake my head.

"Ok then! So, then it escalated to this..." She points to a picture of the actual Stick of Truth game, and I see a picture of some mysterious moving truck in the background. Wonder where that came from...

I smile slightly, and she goes on. "Then, this new girl," she flips the page, "showed up, and she was basically really shy. Of course, she's not shy today, but she was. She also wore glasses once upon a time!"

She points to a picture of me, in my eleven thief outfit, smiling from behind my bangs. I smile a little at my old self, and I notice how shy I actually looked. Everybody else stares at me, and I chuckle under my breath. I guess they've all realized that these are our kids from the future!

"There was also this guy she could have chose," she points to Cartman in his wizard costume, "but she chose my lame dad instead.

Cartman glares at me, and I smirk at him, kicking him slightly in the back. He still doesn't like me for going with Kyle instead of him.

"She also was the best fighter around, and she could play guitar! She was awesome! She even ripped this guy's lute in half!" Andrew exclaims.

I frown, looking back on that moment. I didn't even mean to, I just tried to threaten him by flicking him, but I ended up smashing his lute. I still feel guilty. Cartman laughs a bit, and I dig my big toe into his back, causing him to squirm in pain.

"So, when this game was over, she went on to do normal kid things, yada yada yada, skip skip skip, blah blah blah..." Faith says, as she flips through the pages. I think about her words. I don't know how long she's been here, but I don't think kids do normal things here!

"Then she ended up being really good at singing, and she went on a tour for four years, and her cousin," she pointed to a Peruvian dressed Craig, "was really sad, and he just smoked all day, and then she came back and she had contacts, and blah blah blah..." She flips the pages till she sees one that looks interesting.

"Oooh! This is my dad's wedding picture! He ended up getting married to-"

DING DONG

Faith glares at the door. "The others are here! I guess I can tell you later. Bye!" She pushes me and a group of Stan, Craig, Kyle, Cartman. Kenny, Token, Clyde, Tweek, Wendy, BeBe, and Butters out the door, right into the face of Lilly Cartman. Cartman pales. I guess he's not ready to see his family.

"Took you f*ck wads long enough, now let's go!" And she grabs my hand and drags me to her house. As she drags me along, I snicker, because this is something Cartman offspring would do!

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N 2 : So, it's been a while since I uploaded. And I'm sorry, but...

I have to decorate a flipping turkey.

And you can't use paper, no, it has to be '3-D', and it needs a job, and a favorite song, and...

You know what, let's just get on with it.

I'm going to ask the two people who gave me OC' s a question:

Do you care how I present them? If so, please give me pointers on how they act! Thanks!

And, just a friendly reminder:

The haters gonna hate hate hate hate hate, but I'm just gonna dance dance dance dance dance, cause I don't care, I don't care!

Peace out!

~Audrey =D 


End file.
